


I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: :)))), F/F, Hints of something more, Rosie is Oblivious, but I'm petty so y'all can fill in the blanks, chaennie, jen is frustrated, they are very good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: rosé is confused, jennie is angry, jisoo is completely done with both of them and lisa is just there for the lolz





	I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

**Jisoo**

"So then after I rode past her for like the fourth time, she _finally _looked up and I flashed her a smile and she smiled back! I was so happy! She's so pretty and she had on such an aesthetic outfit and..."

Jisoo was listening to Chaeyoung gush over yet another one of her many girl crushes in the university they were studying in. They all ranged from pastel princesses to monochrome badasses and everyone in between. Jisoo enjoyed watching her talk about them so passionately. It was extremely enduring. Chaeyoung had somehow managed to find exactly 13 girls that, according to her, were absolute goddesses.

Unfortunately for her, she still hadn't taken notice of a fuming mad Jennie who was sitting next to her. Jennie's knuckles were practically white due to her clenching her fists so hard.

_Oh boy,_ Jisoo thought. _Chaeyoung's about to get into some major trouble. Yikes. _

Jisoo then decided she did not wanna witness the two completely opposite forces that was Jennie and Chaeyoung clash infront of her. Not today at least. So she interjected.

"Uhh yeah she sounds absolutely amazing, Chips. You gotta introduce me one day."

Chaeyoung frowned at the nickname. Originally coined by Lisa as a short version for chipmunk, it seemed Jisoo has picked up on it too.

"You know, I simultaneously love and hate that name. I feel like I should be insulted but I just feel strangely warm inside." She said with a playful pout.

Then she perked up as if struck by a sudden thought.

"Hey! What if that girl and I get close enough for her to call me by that nickname. Or better yet! A nickname of her own!" Chaeyoung said dreamily and it seemed as if this was the last straw for Jennie as she stood up, aggressively grabbed her bag from the bench and stalked towards the dorm buildings.

Chaeyoung looked at Jisoo with raised eyebrows and said. "Woah. What's up with her?"

Jisoo wanted to hug her and strangle her at the same time. How could anyone be so goddamn thick?

"Why don't you go after her and find out?" She replied with a shake of her head.

Gosh, this will either end up with them having some progress with their feelings or with a huge fight. Either way, they will have an actual conversation about whatever is going on and that was what mattered at the moment, what with Jennie being all moody and snappy.

"Oh. Okay yeah. That sounds....yeah." Chaeyoung said, almost in a daze. She walked after Jennie with a confused look on her face. Most probably wondering what she did wrong, because that's who Chaeyoung was. Always thinking it was her fault for everything ever. If there weren't scientific proof for it, she'd take the responsibility of being the cause of global warming on her head. Jisoo thought about Lisa cracking a joke about Chaeyoung's hotness being the cause of global warming and smiled.

The thing was, Chaeyoung tended to overthink anything and everything. Which was another reason this confrontation needed to happen as soon as possible.

Jisoo was left there, alone with her thoughts, wondering why they couldn't just kiss and get it over with and also thinking about where the hell Lisa was.

_______

**Chaeyoung**

Standing outside Jennie and her's shared dorm room, Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel anxious. If Jennie's earlier angrily stomping off didn't give any indication to how moody she was, then the quiet classical music gently flowing from inside would seal the deal.

Jennie did that sometimes. When the stress got too much for her, she'd play one of the many classical music CDs of hers and just chill for a while.

Chaeyoung would join her often. Just being there, enjoying each other's presence without a care in the world.

She would never admit it out loud but those moments were treasured deeply by Chaeyoung.

She stood there for quite a while, fist raised, ready to knock but not wanting to disturb the peaceful melody. If Lisa were here, she'd probably make a lame joke about how stupid Chaeyoung was being, being flustered to knock on a goddamn door.

Probably that one quip from Frozen.

_Just suck it up and do it, Chips. _She heard Lisa's voice in her head.

With a deep breath to calm myself, Chaeyoung knocked. Two hard knocks and one soft one. It was their knock. Jennie and her's. One they made up on a boring, lazy Sunday afternoon. It was cheesy but it made Chaeyoung feel special nonetheless.

"Come in, Rosie." Came Jennie's drained voice. A rush of satisfaction flowed through Chaeyoung as Jennie recognized their social knock. Jennie just had that power over her. To make her feel stupidly happy over trivial things.

Chaeyoung ventured in carefully. Jennie was laying on her bed. Eyes closed. One arm over her face as the other lay across her stomach. One of her legs was dangling off the bed and she looked calm. Peaceful.

But Chaeyoung knew better.

Her leg was swiftly dangling back and forth like a pendulum, indicating that she was in deep thought. Deep, chaotic thoughts. Colliding with one another as she tried to make sense of them.

She explained it to Chaeyoung one day. How complicated her thought process becomes when she's in one of her moods.

"Hey..." Chaeyoung let the greeting hang in the seemingly calm air between them, moving to sit beside Jennie on the bed. She placed her hand on Jennie's moving leg and Jennie immediately tensed up and stopped moving altogether. It almost looked like she wasn't even breathing.

"Hi..." She sounded breathless as she replied, still not opening her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk?" Chaeyoung asked.

She opened her eyes then and stared at Chaeyoung.

_Oh fuck. _

If Chaeyoung wanted to have a serious conversation with Jennie, preferably one that involved actual words, then she'd have to _not_ look directly into Jennie's warm brown eyes. She'd get sucked in, lost, forget why she was there in the first place, in that room, on this planet.

Chaeyoung immediately looked away when she realized she had been staring.

"I just...that was...I mean...earlier...." Chaeyoung trailed off.

_Great job, idiot. Now you sound like a blabbering fool._

Chaeyoung risked it and looked at Jennie, who was smiling softly at her as she moved to a sitting position on her bed. They were closer now.

Chaeyoung had the urge to lean forwards but also move as far away from her as this room would allow.

Because she was Jennie. And Jennie made Chaeyoung want to do things that made no sense, but at the same time, seemed just _right_ somehow.

"As much as I enjoy your adorable stuttering, Rosie," Jennie said, still smiling that small soft smile at her. Chaeyoung wished she'd stop. "I believe you are here to actually ask something?" She finished, tilting her head a bit and raising an eyebrow.

Right. What was that again? Something about weird behavior. Guilt. Yeah guilt was definitely in there somewhere.

_Get it together, Park Chaeyoung._

_"_I just wanted to ask...." Chaeyoung paused, unsure how to put it. She took a calming breath and went on.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean, Lisa is always saying that my obliviousness is gonna get me into some 'deep shit' one day. Is this what she was talking about? Because I don't like it. In fact, I hate it. Tell me how to get myself out, Jennie."

_Woah. Look at me go. Not even one stutter. Lisa would be proud. _

"What?!? Oh gosh no! No, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just...It's just that..." Jennie ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated what exactly to say.

"Just something that has been bothering me for a while. Nothing's your fault, okay? It may have _something_ to do with you but that's more my problem than yours." Jennie said, looking intently into Chaeyoung's eyes, searching for a reaction.

Chaeyoung wondered how she did that so easily. It was unnerving. Exhilarating.

"Oh? Would you tell me what it has to do with me?" Chaeyoung looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. I mean, yeah but.....not right now. I will, eventually. Soon. Once I figure it all out. Until then, I guess I'll try not to be so...." Jennie waved her hands in the air, searching for the correct word.

"Bitchy?" Chaeyoung supplied playfully.

Jennie let out a low chuckle and on god, Chaeyoung felt her heart skip several beats. She would never get used to that angelic voice. Deep, but attractively feminine.

"Yeah. That." Jennie grinned. Chaeyoung grinned right back, ecstatic that Jennie wasn't mad at her.

"So are we cool?" Jennie asked, reaching out her fist at me.

"The cooliest." Chaeyoung said, bumping her fist with Jennie's as she groaned.

"Ugh don't make me take it back." Jennie said and they burst out laughing.

It was a pretty simple moment of just them, laughing and being happy, but it somehow erupted an entire army of butterflies inside of Chaeyoung. She was sure she was blushing like mad.

Well. It was to be expected. It's Jennie, after all.

_______

**Jennie**

Jisoo was eyeing Chaeyoung and Jennie very skeptically as they finally came out to join her on the bench. Jennie couldn't blame her. The way she acted was completely uncalled for. She tried not to lose her temper but listening to Rosé go on and on about all the girls she had crushes on and how 'pretty' and 'wonderful' they seemed, Jennie just couldn't help it.

She had always felt mildly irritated whenever Rosé fan-girled about other people. Jennie initially assumed it was because Chaeyoung was her very first friend after she joined the university and she just stuck with Jennie no matter how unresponsive she was.

Jennie would always be grateful for that.

For Rosé.

That wasn't the reason she felt so damn angry though. Jisoo is also one of Jennie's best friends and she didn't get all jealous when _Jisoo _talks about or hung out with other people.

That's what got Jennie thinking. And she came to the conclusion that she might have a small tiny baby crush on Rosie. Maybe. She thinks. Most likely. Proba--

"Jennie?" She was cut off from her very emo internal monologue by Chaeyoung.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Jennie looked up at her, confused. That's when she realized that she was holding Rosé's hand and subconsciously playing with her fingers as she was lost in thought.

Jennie must've looked pretty panicked because Rosé quickly added.

"Not that I mind, though! It's nice." She grinned at Jennie.

_Fuck, she's so pretty. _

Jennie would've kept on staring at Rosé if Jisoo hadn't let out a quiet snort which forced Jennie to look at her.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, I was wondering where Lisa was." Jisoo said, smiling unusually wide for some reason.

Jennie wondered whether it hurt.

"Oh, Lisa texted me a while ago. Said she's on her w--" Rosé was cut off by a loud squeal from right behind her.

"....way." She finished, holding back a smile.

"Hey guys!!!"

There she was. The group's rainbow girl.

She came upto the bench and sat next to Jisoo. She was about to say something but then her gaze fell on Jennie and Chaeyoung's intertwined hands and her eyes went comically wide.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you two dumbasses _finally_  
together?!?!" She said, accompanied with an inhuman shriek.

Jennie sent Lisa a _fuck you _look and Rosé started blushing heavily.

"Huh? What, no! Jennie was feeling a bit down so I'm just comforting her. Can't I hold my best friend's hand without being accused of us dating. Gosh, Lisa. How immature. I don't want to date Jennie." Rosie said in a flustered rush. Her face was so red, it was adorable.

"Can't relate." Jennie quietly muttered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly as quiet as Jennie thought because everyone's eyes immediately fell on her. Jisoo looked highly amused. Lisa looked like she was about to literally combust.

Jennie looked at Rosé. Her expression held a mixture of hope and utter disbelief.

"What?" Rosé whispered.

"What?" Jennie retorted with a small smile.

She would've taken it back. Any other time, she would've.

But this time felt different for Jennie. She felt strangely giddy.

Right then, Rosie smiled that precious grin that lit up her whole face at Jennie and she knew she did the right thing by not taking it back. Rosie was happy. She wasn't angry or upset.

Jennie had an intense urge to kiss her right then and there but she didn't wanna scare Rosie off by being too forward. So instead, she opted to give Rosie's hand a tiny squeeze and looked down at their perfectly intertwined hands, feeling like she just won the entire world. 


End file.
